


Why Comes Temptation But for Man to Meet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The Lone Gunmen decide to check out Krycek for themselves and Frohike has his mind taken off Scully.





	Why Comes Temptation But for Man to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Why Comes Temptation But For Man to Meet by Jane Symons

Thu Apr 03 18:33:11 1997  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative  
Subject: Why Comes Temptation But for Man to Meet (NC-17 slash)

Here is the truly depraved story from Jane about Krycek and Frohike. She is one sick woman and I divorce myself from anything to do with this story except type and send it. Hope you enjoy and aren't sick whilst reading this.  
Love, Tina

Why Comes Temptation But For Man to Meet  
By Jane Symons  
CLASSIFICATION : Comedy/Gross Indecency! NC17 Krycek/Frohike?  
SUMMARY: The lone gunmen decide to ckeck out Krycek for themselves and Frohike has his mind taken off Scully.  
This is rated NC-17. The contents are kinky and weird but I hope you'll fiind them fun. You won't find them at all fun if you're under 17 they will probably put you off sex for life. All X-files characters belong to Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox and are used without permission.  
Big thanks to Marita for having to actually read and edit this.  
Any and all feedback welcome to ><. Enjoy!!

* * *

Why Comes Temptation But For Man to Meet  
By Jane Symons

The sound of heavy footfalls in the bedroom woke him at once.

Alex Krycek found himself staring up into the face of the weirdest character he'd seen for a long time. The man was ugly, extremely short and rather oily looking, wearing a dirty knitted hat and mittens in spite of the fact that it was high summer. He was carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. The sight of him deprived Krycek of speech for a moment.

"Good Morning. I've made you some coffee."

Krycek felt a surge of panic. Could this extraordiinary creature be working for Cancer Man, had they found him at last? Alex, he thought, please, pull yourself together, since when does Cancer Man employ evil-smelling, coffee making dwarves?

He found his voice. "Thanks." He moved over onto his back, lying still and tense until he could discover what was going on. This was so weird.

The strange little man was obviously at home here. He put the coffee mug on the table beside Alex and, uninvited, perched himself on the edge of the bed. They stared at each other. Krycek decided he couldn't be dreaming. Not even in he throes of the worst possible nightmare could his subconscious create anything so hideous.

"How ya doing?" the little man said. He took a noisy slurp of coffee. "He told us how beautiful your eyes were, but he didn't do them justice. Astounding!"

Oh, I see, a sweet talking dwarf.

"He?" Krycek repeated, his voice thick from sleep.

"Mulder."

"Have we been introduced?" Krycek asked rather primly. Why was he feeling more and more like a character in Alice in Wonderland?

The little man laughed. "Oh come on, you must know who I am."

Krycek shook his head. "I never forget a face and yours is certainly unforgettable."

"I'm Frohike!"

"Oh, right!" Alex smiled, relaxing at once. He remembered Mulder's colourful description of Frohike. At the time, he'd thought it was an invention of Mulder's feverish imagination, but now he could see that it certainly fit his visitor well. "I've heard a lot about you."

"None of it good, I'm sure." Frohike extended a mittened hand and Krycek shook it gingerly. "Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about *you*." He gave a suggestive leer.

Krycek decided not to react to it. "None of it good, I'm sure."

"Well, shall we say your publicity has been mixed. For quite some time you were the Most Evil Thing To Walk The Earth, but now you seem to be the Greatest Thing Since Sunflower Seeds. Frankly, we're bewildered by the change. So we thought we'd check you out."

"We?" There were more people around like him?

"The Lone Gunmen. Surely you read our ground breaking magazine?"

Krycek looked blank. Frohike pulled some papers fron inside his leather jacket and placed them beside the coffee cup. "Here, complimentary copy."

He took another loud slurp of coffee and sat staring at Alex unselfconsciously, like someone studying an exhibit in a gallery. Krycek felt naked under his scrutiny. Then he remembered he *was* naked. There was also the pressing problem of a full bladder and an insistent erection that was tenting the sheet impressively. Frohike's gaze travelled to it and stayed there.

"I'm afraid you've missed Mulder," Krycek explained, trying to deflect Frohike's absorbed attention. "He had to leave early this morning for a meetiing."

"Seems like you're the one who's missing Mulder."

Krycek was surprised by the little man's bluntness, but he stared back at him unflinchingly, making no effort to hide himself, unashamed of a healthy sexual appetite. He expected Frohike to make a polite withdrawal into the living room, leaving him to get up in peace, but the little man merely put down his mug on the floor and moved further up the bed nearer to Krycek.

"Looks like you could use some help with that," Frohike said nonchalantly.

Krycek could hardly believe what he was hearing. Frohike had the audacity and confidence of Casanova, the aura of an outrageously handsome man whom no-one could resist. "I can manage very well for myself," Krycek said firmly.

"I have no doubt that you can. I've heard about your amazing talents."

He moved a little nearer. "But isn't it always nicer when someone does it for you? Don't you think?"

Before Krycek could reply, Frohike had grabbed hold of his erection through the sheet, taking the young man by surprise. It was a skilled, confident grasp, one that knew what it was doing and what it wanted. 

Krycek gave an involuntary gasp, his eyes widening in disbelief. He was used to men finding him attractive, accustoned to being taken in a variety of conditions and situations, but this little man had to be the most brazen of all seducers. He would have laughed out loud, but Frohike's grip had serious intentions and Krycek was easy prey to them.

"No," he breathed out for the sake of appearances. He was lying in Mulder's bed, after all, and it was still warm from his body.

Frohike chuckled. "I don't think you mean that." He tightened his grip, making Krycek gasp louder, grabbing at the bedclothes. It was a strange sensation being held so intimately through the sheet and gave the act a clinical distance, as if Frohike was a misbehaving doctor who retained his rubber gloves. Krycek felt a wild guilty pleasure that surged in his erection and made it buck excitedly in Frohike's hand. He wasn't responsible, this was Mulder's wicked friend, what could he do? Cautiously, illicitly, he pushed his hips up a little against Frohike's hand. The friction caused by the cotton sheet and the little man's grip on his penis was extraordinary and Krycek let out a moan.

Frohike's face lit up. "How very responsive you are. I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Bastard," Krycek hissed, lifting his hips again.

Frohike increased his grip in answer. "You don't really mean that either," he whispered. "You know you can make me stop whenever you want."

Krycek glared at him but remained silent. They began a slow experimental rhythm, Krycek rocking his hips harder against Frohike's hand. He moaned with every stroke and with evrey moan Frohike looked increasingly lecherous, more and more pleased with himself. Krycek closed his eyes against the sight, feeling guilty, denying responsiblility, blotting everything out but the delicious sensations surrounding his erection.

Gradually their rhythm began to increase. It was hard to tell exactly which of them was driving on the other. Frohike seemed lost in rapt comtemplation of the beautiful young man before him, moving so wantonly under his touch, making him feel incredibly powerful. Alex was breaking out in a sweat, moaning now almost continuously, not just his hips but his whole body writhing hungrily under Frohike's hand, his legs wide apart in total abandonment to his seducer. The pressure to climax was becoming unbearable.

"Oh, what a sexy baby." Frohike's voice seemed a long way off. "Mulder's a very fortunate man." 

At the sound of Mulder's name, Krycek moaned even louder. He thought of how he'd looked that morning, getting dressed in a frantic hurry, which was the way Mulder always seemed to dress. It was Mulder's fault that he felt so horny. If he hadn't overslept, then Alex could have had a good fucking that morning and he wouldn't have let Frohike within shooting distance.

He shuddered violently under Frohike's hand. He needed so badly to climax but he didn't entirely trust the little man - Mulder had called him a pervert, he could be playing some kind of power game, intending to abandon Krycek just before he came. But Alex needed him as much as he distrusted him, needed his grip and the sensation of the material against his erection.

"Oh God, Oh God." He hadn't meant to say anything, to give anything away, but the guilt and the shame were evaporating fast and his burning need was all that would soon be left.

"Come on, pretty baby, it's okay, let go."

So maybe he did mean to see it through, to go all the way. Krycek couldn't hold back any longer. He gave a series of fervent thrusts into Frohike's hand and then his whole body tensed. With a loud rigid sob he let his orgasm take him over, screaming and riding it out unashamedly under the litle man's grasp. He thrashed around on the bed, his fingers working convulsively at the bedclothes. He didn't know what Frohike was doing, what he was getting out of this, apart from some strange voyeuristic thrill, but Krycek was beyond caring as he pumped load after load of semen into the soaking sheet and into Frohike's hand. As the final spasms of pleasure died away, he felt the little man withdraw his hand and Krycek rolled groaning over onto his side, pushing the wet material between his legs, his penis twitching against it in satisfaction. He struggled to get his breathing under control.

"Wow," he heard Frohike say. His voice sounded even further away. Krycek opened his eyes to find that he was now standing near the bedroom door. He'd suddenly lost his Don Juan aura and seemed almost nervously shy. Alex had the feeling that if he'd got the energy to say "Boo!", Frohike would have fled.

"Well you've checked me out," Krycek panted. "I guess you're going to report back that I'm a slut."

"We knew that already," Frohike said cheerfully.

"What?" He lifted his head off the pillow.

"Mulder told us."

"Mulder?"

"Relax, he loves it, he thinks you're like someone out of his porn movies come to life to make his dreams come true." Frohike gave him an awkward smile. "Well, see you around. Nice knowing you, in the biblical sense of course."

Krycek heard the front door slam shut and he was alone. If it hadn't been for the magazine and mug of coffee on the bedside table, he might have thought it was all some extraordinarily weird dream.

Teehee! Finis!


End file.
